House of Screams
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: Gold Streak finds herself alone in a haunted house, what will happen to her and can she find her way out? Happy Halloween '03!


House of Screams  
  
Cobalt Pop Maxwell  
  
"You've never been to a haunted house before?" asked Kazekaji, the leader of the Firey Autobot Flame Team. We stood out in the darkness of the night after getting tickets to the house.  
  
"I have when I was human, just not as a transformer," I replied as Kazekaji, Windslash, Straightshot, Lightflame, and I got in line to go into Fuel Pumps from the Pit, as the place was called.  
  
"What were the haunted houses like on earth?" Lightflame asked as the line moved up and we got closer to the entrance.  
  
"Well, majority of it consists of spooky sounds, creepy monsters, and lots of fog, darkness and gore," I told them, looking around to see who else was going in.  
  
"Haunted houses transformers, mainly Autobot style are a lot like that as well, Gold Streak," Straightshot answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" I inquired, we were now really close to the entrance. Looking over at the exit, many walked out looking very scared but satisfied.  
  
"Think of it this way, Decepticons have haunted houses too and only during this cycle of cycles do they allow themselves to be scared," Kazekaji stated. "While Decepticons do have fear, they don't allow themselves to show it because they think of it as a weakness and they have different fears because of their mentality."  
  
"That sounds like it could work, oh, we're going in," I said as we gave our tickets to the 'bot at the entrance and entered.  
  
"These things have a way of separating groups, let's try to stay together until the end," suggested Straightshot as we walked into the darkness of the tunnel.  
  
"Agreed," the rest of us said and all of them formed a line behind me.  
  
"Hey, why am I going first?" I whined.  
  
"Because this is your first time," replied Kazekaji who was directly behind me.  
  
"Don't worry, we're behind you all the way, literally," Lightflame added, who was standing at the very back of us.  
  
I sighed. "Alright then, cluck clucks."  
  
"Wha'd you mean by that?"  
  
The tunnel had gotten so dark, it was impossible to see anything. The only way we knew we were together is that we could hear and feel each other. A creak and a scream was heard off to our right in the darkness.  
  
"Did you hear that?" wimpered Windslash.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only sound effects," Lightflame replied.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with bright strobing light and primal screams everywhere. Screaming, I hugged Kazekaji tightly as the lights and screams stopped and a loud boom was heard off to our left. Evil sounding laugher filled the room.  
  
I let go of Kazekaji and leaned against a wall to my left. "A wall? That wasn't there a second ago."  
  
"They did it, Gold Streak," I heard from Kazekaji out of the darkness.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"They finally separated us from Windslash, Straightshot, and Lightflame," she explained.  
  
"Oh no, and we promised," I exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon," Kazekaji wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "There's nothing we can do now to get back to them, we'll just have to meet back up at the end," she led us out of the room, probably feeling the wall because of the total darkness.  
  
We entered a room that luckily had some lighting to it. "Ah good, lights," I sighed.  
  
That's not all it had, in addition to two doors was a table was centered in the middle of the room. On it, a dismembered head with sparking optics and a knife protruding from the top of it was making it leak energon everywhere. My energon ran cold.  
  
"Oh my god," I uttered and turned away from Kazekaji and the grewsome sight.  
  
"Gold Streak!" Kazekaji cried out.  
  
I turned quickly and she was gone. I looked around. "Kazekaji? Where are you?"  
  
"Don't like it, Gold Streak? It only gets worse," a ghostly voice that reminded me of Sideways, said to me from all around. "If only you hadn't turned away, Kazekaji would still be with you," the voice mocked. "We will find your greatest fear by this night is over, this is just the beginning," the voice said.  
  
Gathering my courage, I finally addressed the voice."Who are you? And how would you know what my greatest fear is?"  
  
"We know," laughed the evil voice and it faded into the darkness. The room became unnaturally silent once again.  
  
"They'll never find out," I declared as I thought of my greatest fear and walked out of the first door.  
  
Total darkness awaited me once again as I walked carefully through the hall, right hand on the wall. Something grabbed me from behind, I yelled and ran right into a wall infront of me. I turned, a black cloaked figure eminatting neon green light hovered after me, laughing weirdly. I screamed and ran into another wall and then out of the hall, right into the arms of a glowing decapitated transformer zombie.  
  
I screamed again and ran past him towards the light at the end of the hall. Falling to my knees, I sighed and shook my head. "What am I thinking? Hell, I've been through worse stuff," I stood up, finally regaining my circuits.  
  
The lit room I entered didn't have anything gross in it as the last one did. Infact, this one was circular with a door at the other end and didn't have anything scary in it at all. "That's odd for a haunted house," I thought to myself and walked into the middle of the small room and towards the door.  
  
Upon doing this, the walls of the room started to spin in circles and the doorway moved with them. The walls spun faster and faster, making me dizzy and fall to the ground in the middle. The evil voice came back again. "Scream for mercy and they will stop," it said.  
  
"Why should I scream?" I yelled as I tried to force my head up, but sight of the spinning of the walls made me feel sick.  
  
"You will scream or you won't get out," the voice said as it became louder and angry.  
  
I pushed myself slowly off the floor, keeping my head facing the ground. "I will never scream!" I yelled and forced myself to look around.  
  
"SCREAM!" the voice boomed from the walls as chainsaw-like noise filled the room, decibels too high.  
  
I screamed from the intensity of the noise. The noise stopped and the walls stopped spinning, returning to its original place.  
  
"My god, that was freaky," I murmured as I walked out of the room and into more darkness.  
  
"We know your deepest secret," came the voice again as I continued on into the darkness.  
  
I kept on walking down the corridor as it reached complete darkness. I felt like I had been walking for minutes until I finally saw a light at the end of the corridor and walked into it. Looking back at the way I came for once, I discovered that I had been walking on a slowly running belt along the floor and the last room was only a few meters away. I turned back to the room.  
  
The room was more erie than the last, luckily, and probably meant no more spinning walls. I was wrong. The room had a small platform with rails on either side, I walked onto the platform.  
  
All of the sudden, the lights went out and strobing lights lit up the room as the walls started moving again. It was just like the last room, only the walls spun around below me on the sides and a ring spun around infront of the exits. I was trapped once again between spinning walls. Gripping the rail and gritting my teeth, I discovered that I had forgotten to put my mask on before I left the apartment, but that was the least of my worries now. The walls spun faster and the sound of a gun powering up was heard.  
  
"Turn back now," said the voice again. The sound of the gun discharging was syncronized with the platform jumping a few feet suddenly and the strobing lights went out once again. I heard the spinning of the walls stop and I carefully walked forward.  
  
Screaming, I fell and I fell and kept falling until I was caught by an energy rope net before I hit the sharp looking metal spikes in the floor. "Oh my god," I uttered as energon tears leaked from my optics as the ropes were lifted away from the spikes and back to the level from where I fell. Looking up, another floor was infront of me and I slowly crawled my way onto the floor.  
  
Standing up, I walked down yet another hall, but at least it was lit this time. At the end, there was a clear screen that showed different images of transformers making their way through the haunted house. Included among the images, I saw my friends who seemed to be having better luck than I was.  
  
The evil voice came back again. "Your next challenge," it said and the image of a labyrinth appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh no," I sighed.  
  
"You must complete the maze in order to get out," it said. "We don't believe you can do it."  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that," I replied, greatly angered. That voice was really starting to P. O. me. The screen disapeared and the dimly lit entrance of the labyrinth was infront of me. Using something I learned in my days of a human, I placed my hand on the wall and started walking.  
  
Despite ending up in dead end after dead end, I was making progress in the maze. Even though it was slightly boring, it was a nice relaxing change from what I had experienced before. I turned the last corner and ran to the exit.  
  
"One last challenge awaits you, Gold Streak," the voice said as I looked forward into the next room. In the room, there were three doors that all looked exactly the same and nothing more. "You see infront of you three doors, one leads to the exit quickly, another leads back into the rooms of the haunted house," I listened carefully.  
  
"The last door leads into a place you could never dream of, which of these doors will lead to the exit? Choose only one and choose wisely," the voice laughed and faded into silence again.  
  
Oh Primus, which door do I choose? Dropping to my knees to rest, I debated which door to choose.  
  
"Oh, and did I mention the time limit?" I looked up suddenly, shocked. "If you haven't decided and you run out of time, the door will be chosen for you and it won't be the one you want."  
  
Oh my god, they really did know my greatest fear, having to make an important discision in limited time. With this now weighing down on me, I continued thinking. Which door? Which door?  
  
Thinking back to my days as a human, I thought of Jetfire, the Autobot's second-in-command and a close friend of mine. "What would he do now?" I thought aloud.  
  
"Trust your instincts, Cobalt," I heard his words so clearly in my head.  
  
I rose to my feet again and gazed at the doors. It became clear and I opened the door to the right and walked through. At first I thought I had choosen the wrong door, because I didn't see any light or sign of the exit. I kept walking and ran into someone.  
  
That someone moved and embraced me from behind, making me tense up and thinking it was another part of the haunted house. "Ssshh," they whispered and I relaxed almost imediately in their arms.  
  
They slowly released their embrace around me and I heard their voice, the same voice that had haunted me the entire time! There was no way I could have been prepared for what happened next. "We hope you had a good time. Come again soon, Cobalt."  
  
There was no way they could have know that, I ran as fast as I could out the exit that had appeared to me and into the arms of my friends. "What happened to you?! Are you alright?!" Kazekaji asked frantically.  
  
"What happened? We've been waiting for almost an hour for you to come out!" added Windslash.  
  
"I think I've had enough scares for one night."  
  
The End  
  
Happy Halloween '03 


End file.
